The News
by sistaofpeace1
Summary: Luke has some news to share...but it's a bit more trouble than he thought. Post-game spoilers. One-shot. Characters: Luke, Tear, Jade, Anise, Guy, Natalia, and Mieu. Pairings: LukexTear.


This was a prompt given to me by Yume Hanabi. Hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to share your comments. :)

* * *

"Everyone…I have something I have to say."

The sun was just setting over the horizon, barely visible from the balcony of the Kimlascan castle. There were a group of people present – a rather odd bunch given their background, but nonetheless, they all shared a profound bond formed from their previous travels together. The one who had stood up was the son of Duke Fabre, who had come back alive miraculously after he was all but pronounced dead. Upon hearing about Luke releasing Lorelei and not returning with the others after the events at Eldrant, the royal family had insisted upon a memorial service. Luke's closest friends protested against this, for they refused to attend a funeral for someone who promised to come back. It was then to everyone's surprise and relief that he came back to them on that very night, two years after they had last separated from him.

"My, Luke, what is it?" asked Natalia, who was just about to take a sip of her tea. She had also been with the others when they saved the world, but not without a price. She had lost her fiancé, the original Luke fon Fabre, though she refused to let the loss overcome her determination to rule the kingdom the way she had promised to him. Besides, the replica Luke was still one of her dearest friends and she couldn't be more grateful when he was found alive and well.

Luke's best friend Guy, the servant-turned-noble from Malkuth, decided to say something first. "By the way, where's Tear? It's kind of odd that you two aren't together right now, considering you're now newly-weds!" Tear Grants was the younger sister of the late Van Grants, the mastermind behind the whole replica plan. She had perhaps waited for Luke longer than anyone else and had admittedly been in love with him, so it was no surprise then that she ran straight into Luke's arms when he finally revealed himself in Tataroo Valley. It was not long after that when they finally started a relationship, and after about a year, Luke proposed.

"Seriously. I mean, okay, I can totally understand why you'd want to marry her, but I'm shocked that you guys are already considering a divorce!" Anise piped up. She was the former Guardian of the now-deceased Fon Master Ion. With his passing, she had taken it upon herself to become the first female Fon Master, and according to rumors, her plans seemed to be going well.

A blue-haired cheagle suddenly popped up from the top of the gigantic cake sitting on the main table (where he had apparently been gobbling through after he was seen marveling at it and Natalia insisted he could have it to himself). "Mieu? What's a divorce? Is it a game? Ooh, I want to play! Pick me, pick me, Master!"

Luke just stared at Anise with an open jaw, flustered. "W-who said anything about a divorce? We're getting along just fine!" He turned around. "And shut up Thing, it's not a game! And you better clean your slobber up because I'm not giving you a bath when we get back!"

Jade, Colonel of the Malkuth Empire, didn't seem to think anything was wrong and just continued grinning. "Isn't it obvious, Luke? It's an unwritten rule that couples who get married should stay together at all times. The fact that you're here and Tear isn't means that you two are having marital problems."

Natalia was now staring in disbelief. "Is it true, Luke? Do you not understand the sacredness of marriage and what you and Tear promised to each other when you made your vows? Oh no, it must be my fault that I never taught you enough of it when I thought we were still engaged." The princess sat down with both of her hands over her mouth.

"Th-That's not it at all, okay? She was just feeling tired and I didn't want her to overwork herself. I actually wasn't going to come here without her but she forced me to go see you guys and said she'd come by when she's feeling better."

"Ohhhhh, reeeaaaally?" Anise now rested her elbow on the table, brought her hand to her chin and looked at Luke devilishly. "Well then…proooooove it!"

"Indeed." Jade remarked as he tipped his glasses back. "If you really aren't having problems, then there isn't anything to hide, now is there?"

As frustrated as Luke was, he wasn't very surprised, given how Anise and Jade always liked to act. But he didn't want to try causing rumors either and the guards were now looking in their direction with peculiar glances. "Guy, you have my back, right? C'mon, you know how much Tear means to me!"

"Hey man, I know you and everything, but I'm afraid I can't be of much help unless you get Tear to come here and say so herself. Otherwise, they just won't budge."

Luke let out a deep sigh. "Look…there's a _good_ reason why she's not here right now. And if all of you can just calm down and give me a chance…"

"Well you obviously fell for another woman with a bigger chest. Poor Tear, even her amazing curves weren't good enough…" Anise shook her head sadly.

"N-NO I didn't! And for your information, Tear's body suits me just—"

"So who is this mystery woman? Is she part of the aristocracy?" Jade quipped.

Luke's patience was now wearing thin. "Jade, this seriously isn't the time for—"

"Honestly Luke, if Aunt Susanne heard this, she'd be—"

"NATALIA! Can you please just shut—"

"Everyone, that's enough."

The clamor immediately stopped at the sound of another recognizable voice amongst them. They all turned around to see a familiar long-haired brunette at the doorway.

"T-Tear! How did you…I was not informed by the guards of your arrival! They were especially ordered to let me know once you came!" Natalia exclaimed, standing up.

"It's all right, Natalia. It seems all of the guards had left their posts because of the interesting…commotion going on here." Tear said while looking over her shoulder. At that second, quite a few rustling sounds of armor echoed through the halls (with some murmurs of "Go! Before Her Highness catches us! Hurry!") and slowly dissipated.

"Well…I do apologize. I will see to it that the soldiers responsible will be reprimanded. In the meantime…" Natalia glanced over at the now frazzled redhead.

Luke let out a deep sigh, his hands indicating his frustration. "Tear…I…"

She held out her hand in front of her, indicating to him that it was fine. "I heard it all. I'm assuming you weren't able to tell them what happened?"

Anise shrieked. "Wait, what? You mean it's _true_?"

"So you've come to tell us that you've taken care of the one responsible for Luke's unfaithfulness?" Jade remarked rather happily.

Guy shook his head. "All right guys, that's enough. Stop teasing them so we can hear the truth. Tear, now that you're here, maybe you can finally put all this to rest."

Tear nodded. "I understand. And it's no worries, really. Though, since Luke was the one who first brought it up, I'd like for him to be the one to finish it."

Luke groaned. "Aww, are you sure I still have to say it? I mean, wouldn't it be better if it was you?"

Tear came to his side and slid her hand in his. "There. _Now_ can you say it?"

Luke smiled, his other hand going on top of hers. "Of course. I'm sorry for everything that happened before you came in." Tear shook her head and smiled back. Luke was now calm and seemed like he was finally ready. Everyone else on the balcony looked in their direction and couldn't seem to wait any longer.

"Everyone…Tear is going to have a baby."

Natalia gasped. Anise let out a scream. Guy smiled and Jade's expression was as unreadable as ever.

Mieu was the first to comment. "Wow, a baby? I'm so happy for you! So when will we see it? Is a bird going to carry it in its long beak? When, when?"

"Err, no Mieu, that's…not how babies are born..." Tear's face was beet red.

Natalia finally spoke, her hands clasped together. "That's wonderful news! You two must be very excited. And I'm sure Duke Fabre and Aunt Susanne are overjoyed to know that they will be grandparents."

"Indeed. But I think they need an apology first…from _some_ people here…" Guy turned his head towards Jade and Anise with an accusing look.

"Guy! You know it's not nice to indict people of being unfaithful to their spouses. You should be ashamed." Jade crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side.

Guy jumped back. "M-Me? You're the one who—"

"Ahahaha, can't say I disagree with the Colonel~!" Anise shot back.

Guy sighed. "I'm not even going to bother fighting back. This is Jade we're talking about."

"A-Anyway…so Tear, I'm assuming the reason you couldn't come with Luke earlier was because of side effects from your pregnancy?" Natalia inquired with a concerning look.

"Yes. I had been throwing up earlier and just became exhausted all of a sudden. We had a doctor come to the manor and he assured me that the symptoms were normal. I told Luke to go on ahead and I planned to come once I was feeling better."

"She was also the one who told me to tell everyone about the news. So, yeah…we're more in love than ever before, okay?" Luke tightened his grip on Tear's hand and made a fist with his other free hand.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, we get the picture!" Anise waved her hands wildly in front of her. "But…hmm…" She brought a finger to her lips and smiled.

"What is it, Anise?" Tear asked, confused.

"I'm just saying…I GET FIRST DIBS IF IT'S A BOY!" Anise yelled out and ran off.

Luke and Tear stared at each other for a few seconds until realization finally dawned upon them. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Luke retorted and chased after Anise through the castle.


End file.
